The Commanders Shepard
by Intercontinental
Summary: In this retooling of the series, Admiral Hannah Shepard has triplets. Jane, James, and John were inseparable growing up and now circumstance dictates they serve together.
1. Chapter 1

The Commanders Shepard

Chapter 1: Prologue – Meet The Disasters

The Shepard Triplets. Born to a career Navy woman and for the most part raised by their father, grandfather, and uncle, these brothers and sister were destined for greatness.

Hannah Shepard was always away on deployments. Because of this, her children came up in a home almost completely devoid of female influence. Such an upbringing has a tendency to make children a little rough around the edges. The Shepard Triplets grew to be somewhat destructive. Though there was never any malicious intent behind their actions, things did tend to get destroyed in their wake. As such, their father John Sr., grandfather, Papa Jess, and Uncle Joe dubbed them The Disasters. Calamity Jane, Catastrophe James, and John the Cataclysm.

Even with Hannah off the space station as often as she was, the family was very tightly knit. The Disasters were nearly inseparable. They did absolutely everything together and hated being apart from one another for too long. Plus, having Papa Jess and Uncle Joe live so close was a huge boon for their feeling of overall togetherness. When Hannah would be home, she integrated quickly into her role as den mother to her troupe of crazies.

"Catastrophe" James and John "the Cataclysm" had identical faces. They were easy to tell apart once they started getting older. John sprouted like a weed and by age 12 was taller than both of his siblings. With his size naturally came strength. John was leaps and bounds stronger than the other two, and by his teens, was taller and stronger than all of his family.

Though James was of average size, he was undoubtedly the smartest of the trio. He was a naturally gifted scholar and showed an affinity for tech at a very early age. Though he was practically of genius level intellect, he was of average height, maxing out at 6 feet, and was kind of scrawny. This never bothered him in the slightest as he knew his strengths were in his mind.

"Calamity" Jane was a mirror image of their mother, fiery red mane and all. She was often the sole female presence amidst a sea of testosterone, having grown up with two brothers, her pro boxer father, football coach grandfather, and personal trainer uncle. She grew to be very tomboyish and found out in their early teen years that she was Biotic, a fact she embraced wholeheartedly. And given that she was always a tiny little thing, taking until her late teens to reach her maximum height of just barely 5 feet, she used her biotic ability to help compensate for the fact that she was so small.

By the time The Disasters stood at the door to adulthood, they formed a nice even height line with Jane in front at 5 feet, James in the middle at 6, and John towering over them at a lofty 7 feet. Incidentally, that was also the order of age, Jane being the eldest, with the others following 30 minutes and an hour later.

With adulthood calling, the time came for them to decide what they were going to do with their lives. Given his immense intelligence, James could have easily landed any academic scholarship to any school for any field. The mountain that was John could just as easily get a full ride on a sports scholarship. Jane was the odd duck. She wasn't anywhere near as smart as James and without using her powers, nowhere near as strong as John. She only how to do two things well; sneak around and break stuff.

The entire family had gotten together to have dinner for two reasons. The Disasters were graduating high school and shortly after, Hannah would have to leave for another deployment. Knowing the topic would come up eventually, Calamity Jane decided to break the ice. "I'm going to be joining the military!" the tiny red one proclaimed proudly at the dinner table.

Hannah, face full of mashed potatoes, nodded in approval. As did Uncle Joe. Papa Jess, who was seated next to Jane, reached over and playfully grabbed her by the head, rustling the crimson mess of string that sat atop it. "Don't they have a height requirement, Calamity?"

The family all chuckled a bit at her expense. She shook off the well-meaning barb and playfully fought back to get out of his grasp. John Sr. was probably the only one in the family that wasn't too thrilled to hear her announcement. He knew she was tough, but couldn't help but be a little protective of his only little girl. In a weary tone, he said, "I don't know, baby… Are you sure about all that?"

Sensing the all too familiar imminent blanket of daddy bear protection about to arrive, Jane broke free from Papa Jess and reached a hand out in front of her toward John Sr. In an instant, her hand and John's whole body glowed blue and with an upward hand gesture, he was lifted out of his seat and hovered about 3 feet off the floor. "Daddy… I told you before, I can take care of myself!" Her gaze shot from her father to mother (with her half stupefied uncle and grandfather looking on) and she continued. "Besides, Mom says the Alliance has top notch equipment and training for biotic officer candidates. And I've been looking into information on the programs myself. I can hack it, Daddy!"

John Sr., whose face remained as calm as a cool breeze the whole time, seemingly denoting he'd been in this situation before, shrugged his shoulders and sighed in defeat. "Seems like you've already made up your mind about it. If you got more than just her face and hair from your mother, I'd imagine there's zero reason for me to attempt to change your mind. Down please."

Jane slowly sat him back into his seat and as soon as he was nestled in it, she pounced him. With a big hug she yelped, "Thanks Daddy!"

Without looking up from her spare ribs, Hannah said aloud, "What about you two? You decided on your paths yet?"

James and John were both lost in thought for a moment. Neither of them had really put much stock in a military career, considering they both had so many options open to them. But right then and there, with Jane expressing her intent, they both put some serious thought into it.

After a moment, John was the first to speak. "Ya know, with all those football, basketball, and MMA scouts beating down my door for the last two years, I always thought I'd end up an athlete. But now, I don't know… Maybe I could give soldiering a try. Lord knows anyone would love to have a big strong ox on their side in a good fight."

Just as he finished, James chimed in. "I've always been interested in the theories behind the Mass Effect. Maybe I could join up as a researcher. Or an engineer. That way, I could put all that brain to good use." He looked around the table and saw smiles from every direction. "Hey! Maybe one day we'll all wind up on the same ship with Mom."

John threw a fist up and called out, "That'd be awesome!" As he did that, Jane glowed blue and floated off the floor, giggling excitedly.

Hannah beamed with pride so strong, it drew a tear to her eye. She was infinitely elated that her brood was willing to follow her out into the expanse of deep space. She decided then and there that if this was truly the path they wanted to follow, she would do everything she could behind the scenes to push them along the way and help out in any way she was able.


	2. Chapter 2

The Commanders Shepard

Chapter 2: Prologue pt2 – Setting the stage

~Time Skip~

It has been many years since The Disasters graduated and they are all well into their respective military careers.

Calamity Jane followed through on her promise to join the Systems Alliance's Biotic Acclimation and Temperance training program. She showed strong potential as an asset to the Alliance with her uncanny control of her biotic abilities and clandestine creeping and espionage skill. Her first real test came in 2176 in the form of what would eventually come to be called the Skyllian Blitz. Her unit was assigned the task of protecting the colony world of Elysium. It was a hot spot of pirate and slaver activity. The Blitz was organized by pirate leader Elanos Haliat, who planned to use the prestige he gained from toppling the colony to cement his place as leader of all the pirate bands in the Terminus Systems.

Of course, his plans didn't account for Calamity Jane Shepard, a shadow operative lieutenant whose small stature and biotic ability essentially made her the perfect modern day ninja. While Jane's unit held the bulk of Haliat's forces on the field, Jane snuck behind enemy lines and began to destroy them from within. She infiltrated slaver ships one by one using an unauthorized cloaking device and sabotaged their mass effect cores. She also took control of the system that governed the pirates' battle mechs and turned them against the pirates. She had singlehandedly caused the downfall of a huge major offensive against a vulnerable colony and was recognized as a true war hero. For her efforts she was awarded the Medal of Honor, a battlefield promotion to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and a spot in the coveted N-School, the training for the modern equivalent to Delta Force and the Navy SEALs.

Catastrophe James, the brains of the Shepard clan, joined up and became an engineer. With his immense intellect, he took very quickly to the work involved with engine cores and the mass effect accelerators in weapons. He earned a rare triple qualification as an engine maintenance officer, an armory officer, and for having shown a knack for teaching, as a marksmanship instructor. The units he served with had the best running ships, most reliable weapons, and some of the best shooters so long as he was around.

However, not everything was all peaches and cream for James. In 2177, just weeks before he was set to travel to Rio de Janeiro for the N-School combat engineer training he requested, his unit was sent to investigate Akuze, a world that was being set up as a new colony. All communication with Akuze had gone dark and they were being sent in to figure out why. It turned out to be a trap. When they got there, they found that all the people there to start the colonization process had disappeared and his unit was ambushed by a pack of titanic thresher maws. James was the only one to make it to the designated extraction point and his mind was permanently scarred by the ordeal.

The mountainous John the Cataclysm joined the Alliance as an able bodied ground pounder. Much to his delight, John realized he was very well suited to the life of an infantryman. His battlefield prowess saw that he rose through the enlisted ranks at an alarming pace. So alarming in fact that he received a battlefield commission, skipping straight from Marine Staff Sergeant to Navy Lieutenant Junior Grade. And that wasn't the end of his climb either.

John's test came in 2178. He had long since earned his Special Forces designation as N6, and he was put in command of an offensive strike that was planned as retaliation against pirates for the Skyllian Blitz two years earlier. The strike was aimed at a small moon called Torfan. It was honeycombed with underground tunnels and the pirate bands used it as a base of operations. During the attack, John was faced with insurmountable odds as the intel they received going in was way off regarding enemy numbers. However, he devised tactics that allowed for them to defeat the enemy, but it came at an astronomical cost. Three quarters of his people died in the strike, and though it was a success, he took their deaths very personally. Before Alliance backup could arrive to take the surviving enemy troops that surrendered off to custody, he took it upon himself to exact justice upon them. In a fit of righteous rage, John slaughtered his bound and helpless captives, earning him a ruthless reputation and the dubious title as the "Butcher of Torfan". Though John was certainly not that kind of person at heart, the stigma of his reputation as a cold, calculating killer would proceed him for years to come. The one positive thing to come from it was that he had earn full honors as N7 in the aftermath.

The Disasters had no clue that things were in motion behind the scenes that would eventually bring them back together…

Years later, their mother Hannah, now an Admiral, had pulled a lot of strings to get the three of them stationed together on a new prototype ship. Doing so meant circumventing a centuries old regulation called the Sullivan Brothers Policy, but it was allowed as there were other members of their family in other parts of the galaxy.

The year is 2183. The Shepard Triplets, all tried, tested, and battle hardened, had all reached the rank of Commander and had all earned the N7 Special Forces designator in their respective fields. They were all assigned to the SSV Normandy, a prototype stealth ship co-developed in secret with the Turian military. Given that each of them excelled at different aspects of shipboard operations, they were given equal footing onboard, albeit under the command of Admiral David Anderson. Admiral Shepard tried to get herself placed as commanding officer of the ship, but the special mission it was slated for beyond its initial shakedown pulled that opportunity out of her hands. She knew and trusted David though and felt he was a more than suitable stand in to lead her brood.


	3. Chapter 3

The Commanders Shepard

Ch. 3 – Reunited

The Disasters were all each ecstatic that the band would finally be getting back together. And though it stung that Admiral Shepard was unable to position herself there with them, they still loved being reunited.

Battle had hardened them and their myriad of experiences had molded them as soldiers. While Calamity Jane remained very much the same hyperactive ball of positive energy she always was, Catastrophe James and John the Cataclysm both saw shifts in their personalities due to what they had each been through.

Because of the ambush that killed his unit on Akuze, James developed a strong case of paranoia that made him hyper-vigilant and overly careful of just about everything he did. He also wound up with an intense hatred of thresher maws. So intense was it that the mere thought that one might be involved in anything he was a part of would short circuit his intellect and cause him to blindly want to seek revenge.

Rather than become the cold blooded killer his reputation would have others believe he was, the mountain that was John actually took on a quality seemingly inherited from his father, John Sr. The loss of so many of his men during the raid on Torfan led John to become overly protective of those around him. This was played to fault as he would often put himself directly in between his comrades and danger, completely dismissing any peril he brought upon himself in doing so.

Even with these new quirks in their mannerisms, John and James were, for all intents and purposes, still the same guys.

* * *

"Normandy crew, ATTEEEEEEN-TION!" Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett, the Systems Alliance's top ranking officer presided over the gathered enlisted men and officers at Arcturus Station. "Today is an important day, for all of us here, for the Alliance, and for the whole of humanity. You men and women assembled here today were chosen to crew the most advanced warship ever created by the hands of man."

Admiral Hackett looked out at the sea of faces, allowing himself a quiet moment of pride before continuing. "Among you today are some of the best and brightest humanity has to offer. The number of medals, commendations, and field promotions of this small crew gathered here total greater than the whole of my Fifth Fleet." Hackett paused to let that comment sink in on the crew. "Get out there and put our new baby through her paces, and look good doing it!" He could see the sense of pride begin to well up among the crew.

Hackett turned right face and called out, "Admiral Anderson." Vice Admiral David Anderson, who was a step behind and off to his side, took a step forward, turned left face, and saluted. Hackett returned the salute and said, "Admiral, you have the watch. Now get to it!"

Anderson dropped his salute and turned right face, back toward his crew. "Parade REST!" The crew did as ordered. "All right people, you heard the man. Report to your respective stations onboard to begin familiarizing yourselves with our new home. We go underway to begin the shakedown cruise at zero six next Monday morning. Normandy crew, ATTENTION! DISMISSED!" At his command, the crew of the Normandy went about the business of gathering their gear and filing aboard.

Among the other top brass in attendance was Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard. As the crew got aboard, she made her way toward the command team. The SSV Normandy's command team consisted of Commanding Officer Vice Admiral David Anderson, chief medic Lieutenant Commander Karin Chakwas, Armory officer and chief engineer Commander James Shepard and his lead engineer Lieutenant Gregory Adams, head of the ship's Marine detail Commander John Shepard and his right hand man Staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko, head of clandestine ops and Intelligence Officer Commander Jane Shepard, and pilot Flight Lieutenant Jeffrey Moreau.

It did her heart well to see her brood standing alongside her old friend as they stood on the precipice of such an important mission. She knew of what was going to be happening beyond the Normandy's initial shakedown, and she knew she could trust David to lead them through it.

As the trio saw her approach, they formed their height line next to Admiral Anderson and, in perfect sync with each other as if it were practiced, offered a salute. Jane, the eldest of the three and in the front being the shortest in the height line, spouted off, "Disasters unit reporting for duty, Admiral Mom!" Hackett, Anderson, and Hannah all had a bit of a giggle at just how sharp and serious the triplets made the silly moment seem.

Playing along, Hannah squared up in front of them and crisply returned their salute. "At ease". Again in sync, they dropped their salutes and went into Parade Rest. "Disasters unit, huh?" She shot a glance over to Hackett and Anderson, who both nodded. "Disasters unit; report to the ship immediately. The three of you will share the position of Executive Officer under Admiral Anderson. Once the shakedown is done, the Normandy will transition straight into active duty, ready to be assigned missions. Show the galaxies what the Shepard clan is made of. Now, go be great! Dismissed." One by one, they hugged "Admiral Mom" and filed aboard the ship with the rest of the crew.

Once they were out of ear shot, Hackett looked to Hannah and Anderson and said, "They'll make great Spectres."

* * *

A short while later on board the Normandy, after they had had time to get out of their dress uniforms and stow their gear, the Shepard Triplets ran into each other on the mess deck. As quickly as she had seen him, Jane launched herself at James, who engulfed her in a big loving hug. No sooner did she let James loose did John surprise her by hoisting her tiny frame up onto his shoulder. From her lofty perch, Jane said, "Well how do you like that? Papa Jess and Uncle Joe's tag for us is our official call sign now."

James adjusted his glasses and after a quick chuckle said, "You think they liked our little show?"

John, unencumbered by the presence of his "little" sister on his shoulder, said, "I don't even know how we pulled that off. I just know that as soon as I saw Calamity move, my body seemed to feel compelled to follow. Amazing we did that completely in unison without any practice or even knowing about it prior."

Jane looked down at him and added, "It's that old superstition about twins being connected on some whole different wavelength. Not the first time it's happened. I remember the first time James got hammered when we were in high school, I felt his hangover the next day. Or some time during one of John's last deployments, he must have caught a hard hit to a weak spot on his hardsuit, because James said he woke up one morning with sore ribs after a long night of library study." After her statement, she glowed blue and floated down from her seat atop Mount John. Once on the deck, she affectionately threw herself into his side and was greeted by his tree branch of an arm pulling her in even closer.

John shrugged and said, "Maybe you're onto something there. But how 'bout this boat though? Ain't she pretty?"

James could no longer hide his giddy excitement. "As an engineer, I'm so pumped to be crew on the Navy's most advanced new rig."

Jane bared her claws for a playful barb at her brother. "Dude! Put your nerd boner back in your pants!"

Unscathed by her quip, James went on to say, "I can't help it! This beast is a techie's dream! The hum of her drive core is like music to my ears. And have you seen the forward battery? It's just a shame she didn't come equipped with an armory. My first order of business is going to be to get with the requisitions officer and rectify that."

Jane chimed in there. "Bruh... Put that thing away. But yeah, I know what you mean. She's got just about everything you could want, but there are a few odds and ends she's missing. I would like to dedicate a space specifically for my intel ops."

"Make it happen then, Commander." The three of them were startled by the sudden interjection and appearance of Admiral Anderson.

Out of pure instinct, the second they realized who it was, the Shepard Triplets all snapped to attention facing him and John's deep voice bellowed through the mess with "Attention on deck!"

"At ease. Anyway, I like that you're already looking to make improvements. Gotta make a house a home, right? We have a week before we take off so we've all got time to write our names in the wet cement, as it were."

With a crisp salute, Jane piped up with, "Yes sir! Absolutely sir." Anderson returned her salute then walked off. As soon as he was gone, Jane burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh man. I am fan-girling so hard right now. I can't believe we get to work with THE David Anderson. I swear that old man is my hero. Mom told me when I graduated N School that he was even a candidate to become the first human Spectre. How cool is that?"

With a chance to pay back Jane's playful barb, James chimed in with, "Well, you'll get plenty of time to drool over him. We're stuck on this boat with him for the foreseeable future."

Brushing it off, Jane simply reveled in their current situation.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ This story is slow in coming, but I'm attempting to stick with it. I ran into major creative blocks with my Breath of Fire, Street Fighter, and Mortal Kombat stories. But given how much I love Mass Effect, I am hoping to stay with it and plan this out up until at least the end of ME2. I have the major in game story points plotted out, but I am more than open to suggestions over PM with ideas for details here and there. And please free to leave a comment. I thrive on feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

The Commanders Shepard

Ch. 4 – Getting Their Hands Dirty

 _ **Author's Note: I noticed when reading over the first three chapters that I had referred to Anderson as Admiral. I had just finished playing through ME3 (again) when I first put that out, and given how long its been since I uploaded to this story, I can't edit it. It's fixed from here on.**_

It took no time at all for the crew of the Normandy to dig in and acclimate to their new ride. The Shepard Triplets went about making alterations to the ship's layout to make command run at least a bit smoother.

Nihlus Kryik was a Citadel Council Spectre, and his mere presence commanded respect. The Disasters could only imagine the things he had seen and what the Turian soldier may have been through. They each knew that this guest being aboard meant that the Normandy's maiden mission carried significant weight. Jane, James, and John were all eager to take part in whatever it was, considering the presence of such an elite trooper among them.

"These are the candidates, Captain Anderson?" Nihlus asked as he gave the trio a discerning eye. Anderson nodded. "I've heard a great deal about their exploits." Nihlus approached the triplets, and with a look of anticipation said, "The three of you have racked up quite the resume' for yourselves."

Jane stepped forward to respond. "I see our reputations precede us," she said, allowing but a quick second of pride. "We've been through and done a lot separately, but our first tour together doesn't exactly merit the presence of a Spectre."

Captain Anderson stepped between the Shepards and Nihlus. "I think its about time we told the Commanders what's really going on."

The veteran Spectre nodded in agreement. With a stern resolve, he looked into John's eyes and said, "This mission is far more than a mere shakedown run."

James pushed his glasses back up to his face and replied, "I knew there was something you weren't telling us."

The Captain took a seat in one of the chairs in the conference room. "We're making a covert pick up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational."

The mountain that was John chose then to say his piece. "We are your XO team. There must be some reason you didn't tell us about this, sir."

Folding his arms as he spoke, the Captain said, "This comes from the top. Strictly need to know basis. An excavation crew unearthed some kind of beacon during their research dig. It was Prothean."

That last part caught their attention. Inquisitive eye brow firmly in the "up" position, Jane said, "Prothean? Didn't that civilization disappear 50,000 years ago?"

Nihlus twitched a mandible before saying, "Maybe so, but their impact is still felt today. The mass relays, the Citadel, our ships' drive cores. Prothean tech was the basis for all of them."

"This is big," Anderson interjected. "The last time Humanity made a discovery like this, it propelled our technology at least two centuries. Eden Prime doesn't have the means to handle something like this."

"And that's where we come in," John said.

James continued his brother's thought. "Our mission is to pick up the artifact and provide covert transport to the Citadel for proper study."

The veteran Spectre spoke up again. "This obviously goes beyond mere human interests, Commanders. Eden Prime's discovery could effect every species in Citadel space."

Jane put a hand on her chin and said, "I for one, am glad our leaders decided to play ball, but I can bet there are some who wouldn't want to give this kind of thing up to the Council."

"You humans don't have the best reputation," Nihlus said bluntly. "Some species see you as unpredictable. Selfish. Too independent. Some even fear you."

Captain Anderson picked up where the Turian left off. "Sharing this discovery will help improve our relations with the Council. Besides, they know more about the Protheans than we do. We would need their expertise to best utilize whatever could be gained from the beacon."

Nihlus took another step toward the Shepards. "The beacon isn't the only reason I'm here. I look forward to seeing you in action."

In unison, all three of them rose an eye brow. Jane was the first one to say what all three of them were thinking. "In action?" She turned to Anderson. "What's that about, Captain?"

"Oh well. No sense in keeping that cat in the bag any longer," the Captain said as he stood and unfolded his arms. "The Disaster squad has been put forward to the Citadel Council by Nihlus, Admiral Hackett, Ambassador Udina, and myself for consideration as Council Spectres."

Minds. Were. Blown.

John threw a fist into the air and howled excitedly. Jane's whole body began to glow and she started floating away. James, seemingly unaffected at first, cleared his throat as he adjusted his glasses and spoke up. "I believe what the Commanders meant to say was, 'That is pretty outstanding', sir." he said dryly.

Nihlus was a bit taken aback by their display but forgave it given the weight of their situation. "Pipe down, you animals," he said. "In any event, I want you all to understand the broader implications of this scenario. The Spectres represent the Council's authority. If you make it, your recruitment will be a major boon for your entire species." His words were like helium, pumping up their excitement even more. Nihlus continued. "I've been assigned to observe you three and give the Council my assessment of your worthiness to join our ranks. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions we will all be on together."

Captain Anderson piped in to continue Nihlus' thought. "The Alliance has been pushing for this a long while. After the Normandy's initial shakedown, Nihlus will be attached to the Disasters squad to observe your operations. Being a long time veteran and trusted hand, his word carries a lot of weight with the big dogs."

"Akuze. Elysium. Torfan." Nihlus began. "Not many could function properly after the things you've all seen and been through. I don't care that you are human. I see potential. I see forward to the great things you can do for the galaxy and for the Spectres. Eden Prime will serve as the first of several missions we will all be on together."

Before any of them could say anything in response, Joker jumped in on the intercom. "Captain! There's a situation!"

Instantly converting to CO mode, Captain Anderson, "Talk to me! What's going on Joker?"

"Distress signal from Eden Prime, sir. The colony is under attack!" Joker patched in the distress call to the monitor of the conference room. Battle raged on in the video message that played. None of them could discern any viable information from anything the soldiers were saying. They couldn't even see what was attacking the colony. Then suddenly, the feed dropped. "The connection is dead, sir. I'm getting nothing."

With a look of unbridled concern on his face, Captain Anderson said, "Joker, reverse the feed and hold at 38.5." The video paused to show a massive battleship, the like of which none of them had ever seen. After a moment taking it in, the Captain said, "Status report!"

Joker replied, "We can jump there in 17 minutes. No other Alliance ships anywhere near the area."

After another brief moment of contemplation, Anderson said, "Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet." He turned toward the Disasters and said, "This mission just got ALOT more complicated."

Ever the combat veteran, Nihlus added, "Small strike teams are out best bet. And with the Normandy, we can get in and assess the situation without calling attention to ourselves."

The Captain nodded. He got on the intercom and ordered, "Alenko! Jenkins! Suit up! Meet us in the cargo hold for mission briefing." He turned back to the Shepards and said, "The Disasters get to prove themselves a bit earlier than we'd thought. Looks like 'trial by fire'. You ready for this?"

All three of them snapped into their height line formation and saluted Captain Anderson. In perfect unison, they all said, "Sir! Yes, sir!"

"That's what I like to hear. Grab your gear and get to the cargo hold. Dismissed!"


End file.
